


In The Stacks

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are both students at the same university. Magnus is on a work study program with the campus library. Alec just prefers to study there. </p><p>(Or just a bunch of random scenes of Malec that somehow work together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is written a little different than I normally write, so I think it's throwing me off a bit. Credit to the Shadowhunters TV writers for some excellent one liners that I could not resist throwing in here.
> 
> Written for the [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://shadowhuntersficathon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and based on [this](http://shadowhuntersficathon.tumblr.com/post/145428626515/request-malec-libraryrian-au) prompt.
> 
> Muchas gracias to [Shadowhunters Betas](http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com/) for hooking me up with my beta [ Jamie](http://goodmaninahurricane.tumblr.com/).

I. Fall

* * *

 

The cart of books to reshelve is fuller than usual. Magnus knows that the extra volume is from students gearing up for their final papers and projects of the fall term. More books are put on hold, the study tables are fuller. The reshelving process takes twice as long, generally at the end of the day when the library closes and the students are forced to leave.  He has his own projects to work on when he gets back to his apartment.

He stops the cart at the end of one of the stacks, cradling a small stack of books for this section in his arms. At first he doesn’t notice the long body that’s stretched out on the floor, he’s too busy looking at the codes on the spines of the books as he puts them away one by one, but Magnus stops when a black leather boot comes into his view. He looks up from the book in his hand, takes in the guy stretched out on the floor, one leg bent at the knee while the other is straight out in front of him. He has a book open across his chest, his mess of thick dark hair blending in with the dark color of his backpack that’s currently doubling as a pillow. Magnus can’t imagine that it’s a very comfortable pillow. But mostly he takes in the other student’s face, every line soft with sleep. For a guy about to tackle one hell of a final paper, given that the book open on his chest is _The Iliad_ , he looks peaceful, almost angelic.

Magnus shelves the book in his hand and crouches down next to the boy, reaching his hand out to give his shoulder a shake. It’s not overly firm, but he’s not exactly soft and gentle about it either.

Slowly the boy’s eyes open and he blinks away sleep. Magnus notices that they’re the most captivating shade of brown (or is it hazel?) that he’s ever seen, but he figuratively shakes that thought from his mind. The color of this guy’s eyes isn’t important.

“Greek Lit?” Magnus asks as the student props up on one elbow, his other hand cradling the spine of the open book against his chest as though it were an infant. Magnus tries not to notice the boy’s long, slender fingers along the book’s cover.

“Yeah,” the boy nods, his voice hoarse.

“I’ve heard that’s a bitch of a class, especially with Morgenstern.” Magnus says. He should be doing more to hurry the student out of his library. The sooner this guy leaves, the sooner Magnus can leave too. He has a paper for Philosophy he needs to start.

“It’s not so bad,” the other student shrugs as he marks his place in the book and closes it. “I just got ambitious and decided to do my final paper on Homer.”

Magnus nods. “That is ambitious. I can see why you’d fall asleep trying to tackle that,” he says, and his mind is telling him to stand up but he stays crouched down so he can look this guy in the eye. “The thing is, we’re closed now, so I have to send you home.”

“Was I really asleep that long?” the student asks, reaching to gather his backpack and slide the book into it. Magnus can’t help but notice how he doesn’t shove the book into the bag unceremoniously as most other students would. It’s as though the book is priceless and precious. “I didn’t even mean to fall asleep.”

Magnus pushes against his knees as he stands. “I have no idea how long you’ve been asleep.”

“I’m Alec, by the way,” the student introduces himself as he finally stands, and Magnus hadn’t realized how tall this boy was until now, and Magnus is by no means short.  “Alec Lightwood.”

“Magnus,” he introduces himself in return, leaving it at just his first name.  

Alec smiles shyly and nods, shouldering his backpack while reaching for the back of his head with his free hand. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around then,” he says and diverts his eyes before he turns and walks away.

Magnus can’t help but feel that he will, indeed, be seeing plenty of Alec Lightwood around before term is finished.

**

Alec returns the next day, and the following day, and the day after that. All three times the library has been too full and busy to really get any decent studying done. Today, however, is Saturday and even in the middle of the day the library is mostly deserted. He finds a study table and drops his backpack onto it and sits, pulling out his book and his laptop. At the very least, maybe he can hammer out the section of his paper focused on _The Iliad_ so he can move on from it entirely.

He isn’t a typical student in the way that he doesn’t listen to music as he works, preferring to keep distractions to a minimum. Alec cracks the book open to where he left off the previous night. He leans forward and props his head up in his hand as he reads, page after page, quickly typing out the occasional note on the text or the theme of the poem on his laptop.

Alec is a couple of hours into his study session when he catches movement over the top of the laptop he’s been working away on for the last hour, an entire section of his paper already completed. He looks up and sees Magnus, earbuds in both ears, dancing like nobody is watching. And to be fair, the only person who probably is, Alec realizes, is him. Magnus spins and disappears into the stacks again, reappearing a few moments later, his movements slower but no less fluid. Alec can’t look away, nor can he help the smile on his face and the quiet little laugh that escapes him no matter how hard he tries, diverting his eyes only when Magnus turns toward him.

Except it’s too late and Alec’s been caught.

Magnus leaves the cart of books and pulls his iPhone from his pocket and his earbuds from his ears. Alec’s table is only a few feet away and he saunters over casually, slipping his iPhone back into his pocket as he does. “I didn’t realize I had an audience,” he smiles. Alec notices that Magnus doesn’t seem at all embarrassed by being caught dancing.

“I was just … I mean, I noticed … I looked up at my notes and …” Alec stammers for a moment. Magnus grins at him, his eyebrow quirked up. Alec notices the line of plum eyeliner accenting his eyes before pressing his lips together to stop himself from talking until he can string together a coherent sentence. When he glances up at Magnus again, he just shrugs. “You’re really good,” he says finally, and it sounds ridiculous to his own ears.  His sister and adopted brother are far better at social interaction than he is.

“Thanks,” Magnus nods. “I’m a theater and dance major.”

Alec just nods. The silence between them is slightly awkward. Magnus brings his hands up and carefully examines the dark lacquer on his nails for chips that he knows aren’t there. Alec reaches for the nape of his neck, just as he did the other night. Magnus can’t stop himself from finding it endearing.

“So,” Magnus finally breaks the silence between them and feels his stomach flip flop when Alec turns his hazel eyes up to him. “I’m not really supposed to listen to music while I work, so … don’t mention it to anyone?” he asks, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

“Yeah, no worries,” Alec agrees and nods. “What do you like to listen to?”

“Anything with a good beat,” Magnus answers, feeling his normal confidence come flooding back. “I could let you listen over coffee sometime, if you wanted?” Magnus throws the offer out there, completely unsure of how Alec will react to it. Magnus knows he could be reading the entire situation wrong, but Alec seems interested and there’s something about Alec, a walking advertisement in his university hoodie and sweatpants, that is captivating to Magnus.

“Yeah,” Alec nods, his mouth twitching up at the corners, “coffee sounds great.”

**

None of them are even in the same class, but finals week has finally arrived. Alec is working through his Greek Lit notes, Isabelle is buried in her biochemistry textbook, Clary is studying contemporary American art forms, Simon is working through equations for advanced statistics, and Jace … Alec isn’t even sure what Jace is studying. But there’s an extra large pepperoni with extra extra cheese from Pizza Pete’s and coffee from Java Jones on the table and if that doesn’t make this a study group, then Alec isn’t sure what does.

He glances up from his notes and sees Magnus returning to the reference desk. He grins halfway when Magnus catches his eye, but not before Isabelle seems to notice the smitten look on his face.

“See someone you like?” she teases him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec shrugs and turns the page of his notes. He’s only met up with Magnus for coffee every day during breaks between their morning classes. Magnus is intelligent and witty and one of the only people that Alec has ever felt equal to even though he knows they’re total opposites. Sure Alec loves his siblings dearly, but Isabelle has always been a double threat with both her beauty and an I.Q. that borders on genius levels, and Jace is all natural good looks and charm and he knows it. There’s nothing special about Alec that makes him stand out in comparison to either of them.

“Uh huh, sure you don’t, big brother,” Isabelle smiles knowingly.

Alec can’t help himself as he looks up at the reference desk again. This time Magnus winks at him. Alec feels his cheeks flush but grins as he lowers his head back to his notes. His phone vibrates on the table next to his laptop.

The text message is from Magnus. _Coffee later?_

Alec looks up before texting a reply.   _Pizza now?_ He looks up again after sending the message.

_Even better_ flashes across Alec’s lock screen not even a moment later.

“There’s that look again!” Isabelle exclaims and immediately gets shushed by a neighboring table. Isabelle waves them off. “Seriously, Alec, what’s up?”

Alec is saved from answering when Magnus approaches the table. He’s sharply dressed in dark jeans, a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. His hair is perfectly styled and his eyes are lined in midnight blue on the top and subtle silver glitter on the bottom. He’s stunning and Alec shifts a little in his chair, reaching for his coffee. He takes a long drink and swallows hard.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus directs the question at Isabelle.

“Oh, nothing important. My brother is just hiding _things_ from me.” Isabelle answers with a knowing grin. The others have all looked up from their studying to assess the situation.

“Is he?” Magnus asks, looking at Alec. Alec’s face is positively on fire now.

“This is Magnus,” Alec says and introduces the others at the table one by one.

“You’re in my language, logic, and persuasion class with Hodge Starkweather, aren’t you?” Clary asks, tapping the end of a marker against the open textbook in front of her.

Magnus is about to answer when Isabelle’s phone vibrates.

“Damn, I have to get to anatomy,” she says as she gathers her notes and her textbook and shoves them all into her bag. She pushes her hair back over her shoulder as she hoists the straps of her bag over it. “Magnus, it’s lovely to meet you. Sit and have some pizza, there’s plenty to go around.”

Isabelle leans over and drops a quick kiss onto Alec’s cheek. “I want all the details later, big brother. And, no, you can’t find a way out of it.” She winks at him as she turns and walks away.

Magnus slides gracefully into the seat beside Alec that Isabelle has vacated. He reaches for a piece of pizza and leans toward Alec. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a long holiday break for you.”

“You have no idea.” Alec answers and reaches for another piece of pizza. “Sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes.”


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is frantic when he can't find his textbook, but Magnus comes to the rescue. And Alec helps Magnus read lines from his play, traumatizing Jace in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I just didn't have it in me given yesterday's events. Plus the word count got a little away from me. Word count, shmurd count
> 
> Quotes taken from Shakespear's "Much Ado About Nothing", Act 5, scene 4 between Benedick and Beatrice.

II. Spring

* * *

 

Magnus takes in the blue jeans, the black button down shirt, and the black boots, as well as the frantic look on Alec's face as he all but rushes up to the desk. He knows Alec is supposed to be in class, so to see him here is more than a little disconcerting because the only reason Alec believes in skipping class for is being on his death bed, and even then Magnus wonders if it would be difficult to convince him not to go.

"Well hello my dear Alexander," Magnus grins as Alec stands in front of him.

"Hey," Alec says breathlessly, shifting his backpack on his shoulder a little. "I can't find one of my textbooks and I have a test review over it pretty much right now. I remember having it here last night, but now I can't find it," he gets out in a rush. "You haven't seen a random textbook laying around, have you?"

Magnus raises his eyebrows and presses his lips together to keep his expression in check, partially wondering if he heard Alec's question correctly. "Darling, you do know this is a library and there are random books laying around everywhere, right?"

"This isn't a joke, Magnus!" Alec says, his voice raising slightly and Magnus can see the panic in his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Magnus holds up his hands, neutralizing the situation before Alec has an anxiety attack. "We keep a bin of lost and found textbooks. If it was picked up it would be there. What's the name of it?"

"The name of it?" Alec asks as though Magnus has just told him he has three heads.

"Every book has a title," Magnus teases.

"I don't know!" Alec is growing exasperated. "It's blue, I think, and it has a multicolored illustration on the cover. It's paperback." Alec takes in the look on Magnus' face, how he's holding back the snark and it just frustrates Alec more. "I don't know. I buy them and I read them, but I don't know the titles. All I know is that it's for my classical mythology class."

Under normal situations Magnus would send the offending student away and tell them that he couldn't help them, but a switch flips on in his memory and his brow knits together. "Dark blue?" he asks.

"Yeah, exactly," Alec nods, leaning over and resting his forearms on the counter. Magnus is going to pretend that Alec isn't leaning against the desk like that.

Magnus pulls his leather messenger bag out from under the desk and rummages inside, pulling a dark blue textbook with a multi colored illustration on the cover out and setting it on the desk between them. "Is this it?"

"Yeah! But how do you have it?" Alec is genuinely confused. Unless Magnus had found it last night after Alec had left, but Alec soon realizes that even that theory doesn't work since they had left together the night before.

"I think it fell onto my bedroom floor when you shoved your backpack off of the bed and out of the way last night," Magnus smirks, delighting in the instant dark pink that tints Alec's cheeks. "Honestly, Alexander, of all the things you could have left on my bedroom floor, this is by far the least fun."

Alec reaches for the back of his neck as he worries at his bottom lip, trying to keep his cool as he recalls the precise moment Magnus was referring to, and really in Alec's defense the bed wasn't even large enough for both of them, let alone a backpack. "Well ..." he pauses to keep from stammering, "you just saved my ass big time," he says as he lowers his hand. "Seriously, I could kiss you."

"As much as I love your ass and would love to kiss you I'm fairly certain it would be frowned upon at the moment." Magnus says as he puts his bag back under the desk.

"Well, I owe you," Alec nods and pulls his backpack around, sliding the book into a half open pocket.

"Meet me here at six then?" Magnus asks. If Alec is willing to make it up to him, Magnus is willing to let him. "And bring dinner?"

"Sure," Alec nods.

**

Alec is never late and never just on time. He always manages to arrive early and tonight is no different when he returns to the library.

He sees Magnus still behind the check out desk and holds up the paper bag that has their dinner in it, adjusting his backpack to keep it from sliding off his shoulders.  Magnus gives him a nod and Alec finds a table to sit at. He pulls _The Great Gatsby_ out of his backpack to read for his American Literature class while he waits, but has barely had a chance to get started before Magnus has found him, sliding his hand over Alec's shoulder. Alec can feel his shoulders relax slightly under Magnus' hand and curses the stress brought on by his upcoming midterms for settling there.

"It'll be quieter upstairs," Magnus states with a slight grin. "We're much less likely to be interrupted."

Alec shoves his book back into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder, picking up the bag with their food. "Should I ask what you've got planned?" he asks, a bit nervously.

"I just need to start reading through lines for the play," Magnus says innocently as they start up the stairs to the library's much less occupied second level. "Why? What did you think I had intended?"

"Pretty sure you know where my mind was going," Alec's eyes can't help but scan up and down along Magnus' back, appreciating immensely how well he can wear a pair of jeans.

"Tempting," Magnus admits with a grin. "But no. You can't be trusted to stay quiet."

"Rude," Alec scoffs as they reach the top of the stairs.

He follows Magnus back to a very deserted corner of the upper level, to the section on eastern European art and literature. From the looks of it, Alec suspects that Magnus laid claim to this particular corner of the library in advance of Alec's return. Bottles of water and coffee from the library's coffee bar are set on the table and Magnus' messenger bag is set beside one of the chairs. Alec sits and pulls two burritos out of the bag.

"There's a lacrosse game on Friday night. We should go," he suggests, unwrapping his burrito, as Magnus sits beside him.

"You know how I feel about sports," Magnus says, but smiles anyway, knowing that he'll end up going simply because he knows it will make Alec happy.

"Come on, you could use those new colored hair chalks you got, and those nail decals I found for you." Alec tries to persuade him. "It'll be fun."

"I mean, maybe? We'll see." Magnus grins, and can't help but love Alec's persuasion technique. It is true, he has been looking for a reason to run maroon and gold streaks through his hair and so far the perfect occasion hasn't yet come up. He may as well use them in support of his school, since Alec has informed him that the lacrosse team is very, very good.

"Fair enough," Alec nods and reaches for his coffee. "So what play is this for? I know you said your audition went well but you didn't say what the play was or that you'd heard back on casting yet."

" _Much Ado About Nothing_ ," Magnus answers and reaches for his bag, pulling out two playbooks. One is his from the theater department and the other is the library's copy that he checked out so Alec could read from his own.

"You know how I feel about Shakespeare. Super overrated." Alec says, but still offers Magnus a smile because he knows Magnus will be brilliant in whatever role he's playing.

"Says the guy who claimed that renting _Fight Club_ was for educational purposes," Magnus teases easily.

"Film scripts count as literary texts, you know, and Blackthorn gave me an A on that essay." Alec says in his own defense. He picks up the play book and thumbs through it, skimming over the text every once in a while. "Tell me why we couldn't do this at either of our apartments?" he asks.

"You've met Ragnor and Catarina. Ragnor is the grumpiest old man I know, and he's barely twenty-one. The only reason last night happened was because he was already asleep when we got back. And Catarina gets positively demonic if her study routine is interrupted in any way, which I hear is common among nursing students." Magnus pauses and looks pointedly at Alec. "And your siblings don't respect closed doors."

"Fair point," Alec nods because he can't argue with Magnus on it. Neither Jace nor Isabelle has ever been good at recognizing and respecting personal boundaries that have been set. They're the type of siblings who have the door halfway open before they're even finished knocking and it's hardly conducive to privacy, which is partly why Alec has always preferred to study anywhere other than at the apartment they all share. "Who are you playing?"

Magnus' grin spreads slowly before answering, "Benedick."

"You got the lead? And didn't tell me? I'm hurt," Alec deadpans and leans back in the chair, arms crossing over his chest and pouting playfully.

"I only found out earlier today and didn't have time to tell you when you came in looking for your book because I didn't want you to be later than you were." Magnus shrugs casually, as though this sort of news is typical, nudging Alec's foot under the table. Alec's lips twitch slightly even though he's trying not to smile. Magnus nudges his foot again and Alec cracks, his lips pulling up into an excited smile. Alec isn't sure he has the words necessary for the moment so he leans forward and kisses Magnus, his hands framing Magnus' face.

"Who else knows?" Alec asks, leaning back in his chair again.

"Just you so far," Magnus smiles. He knows that they haven't been dating more than a few months, but telling Alec the news first before anyone else just feels right. And the look on Alec's face - a mix of excitement and happiness and maybe, Magnus dares to think, pride - tells him that this is the right choice. Alec kisses him again quickly, still smiling as he reaches for the playbook on the table.

They start reading from the beginning, Alec taking on the opposing character, male or female, to Magnus' role, and sometimes two different characters depending on the scene. Even though Alec has read the play before, part of him feels nervous and a little awkward reading it like this, with Magnus, where Magnus is already getting into character and adding emotion to the lines he has, stopping every once in awhile to make a note in his book.

Alec has to admit that, even though he still thinks Shakespeare is overrated, if he were ever forced to choose, this play would be his favorite. It's a comedy as much as a love story, the banter is cheeky, and it's not rife with tragedy the way so many of the other works he's read by Shakespeare are, and maybe that element is what Alec hates about Shakespeare, that tragedy seems to be such a prevalent theme. At least with this play there's heartbreak and redemption and forgiveness for everyone. It's got the proverbial happy ending that everyone seeks and so few ever seem to find.

By the time they read through to the final act, they're standing, pacing up and down between the shelves, circling each other. It's an odd sort of dance, but it gives life to the words, helps Alec relax and feel less awkward and calmer as he reads, and Magnus takes note.

"A miracle! Here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee, but, by this light, I take thee for pity." Magnus reads as he moves closer to Alec.

"I would not deny you, but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion, and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption." Alec glances up from the book and meets Magnus' eyes, takes in how closely they're standing to each other, and all Alec can focus on in this moment is the perfect wing of black eyeliner on each of Magnus' eyes, the subtle glitter in his eyeshadow, how his lashes curl up, accented with mascara. For a moment, Alec is breathless.

"Peace! I will stop your mouth." Magnus recites and leans up to kiss Alec slowly, gently. Alec knows that there's still more to the scene but his arms wind around Magnus and pulls him in closer, not wanting to let go. "I think I know what your favorite part of the play is," Magnus murmurs against Alec's lips.

"If you mean yourself then you're right," Alec mumbles back, blindly tossing his book toward the table. He hears a muffled thud and knows the book never made it there. With his hands on Magnus' hips, he captures Magnus' lips again, deeper this time though still slowly, purposefully fitting their lips together as though they were two pieces of a puzzle.

The tip of Alec's tongue slowly traces the outline of Magnus' lips and if not for Alec's arms around him holding him up, Magnus is positive that his knees would have given out. He curls his hands in the front of Alec’s shirt and opens up to him.

He feels himself being guided backwards, Alec’s tongue dancing along his, tasting, exploring and Magnus can’t stop the moan that escapes him and that Alec swallows up. Magnus feels himself pressed up against something solid, the edge of a bookshelf pressed into his back.

Alec nudges Magnus’ knees apart with his own and fits himself flush against him, one hand still at his hips, the other braced against the shelf. Fingers disappear under the edge of Magnus’ sweater, fluttering over smooth, flushed, sensitive skin and Magnus is both shuddering and needing Alec closer. He works his hand up into Alec’s hair as the fingers of his other hand tease at the buttons of Alec’s shirt.

Alec knows he should stop this, knows that they can be discovered at any time, and yet he can’t move away, can’t make himself not catch Magnus’ bottom lip between his and suck teasingly at it, can’t stop his fingers from dancing over tight muscles as his hand inches higher, Magnus’ shirt rucking up as he goes, can’t stop his hips from rolling forward, slowly, teasingly pressing his hardness against Magnus’, can’t stop their lips crashing together again, another of Magnus’ moans being silenced by Alec’s lips.

Alec feels one button, and then a second, and then a third pop open on his shirt and Magnus’ hand sneak under the fabric, pressing against his chest and he groans again, his flesh on fire at the touch.

“I just have to grab this book on Alexander Ivanov for my Russian Art History class, Jace, and then we can go.”

“OH MY GOD!” Jace exclaims as he and Clary turn the corner, and only the sound of Jace’s voice seems to register in Alec’s head as he pulls his lips from Magnus’ suddenly, leaving Magnus chasing after them.

They’re both wrecked, but Alec is more so than Magnus. He stares at Jace like a deer in the headlights, kiss-swollen lips parted in shock, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. His entire body is frozen just as it is, unable to move.

Magnus is just amused at the expressions on both Jace’s and Alec’s faces, one traumatized at catching them, the other stunned at being caught.

“Seriously Alec … the library … how am I supposed to study here again?” Jace sputters, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Is he always this dramatic, Alexander?”

“Uh huh,” is all Alec can answer as he nods, his eyes still on Jace, but the rest of his body is still completely paralyzed.

Clary is trying not to laugh as she grabs Jace by the elbow. “I’ll just get my book tomorrow.” She grins. “You two carry on.”

And it’s only after Alec is convinced that Jace and Clary aren’t about to backtrack that he finally exhales a deep breath and buries his face in Magnus’ neck. “Did that really just happen?” he asks, still slightly breathless, kissing gently at soft flesh.

“It did,” Magnus answers, his hand still at the back of Alec’s neck, soothingly playing with the hair at his nape, head falling back against the shelf.

Alec nods slowly, pressing a line of kisses up Magnus’ neck and along his jaw until his lips are just a breath above Magnus’ own. “I think we’re going to need to go back to your place.”

“I would have to agree,” Magnus’s eyes flicker to Alec’s lips before pulling him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and love are all massively appreciated. 
> 
> Talk to me me on tumblr [@shad0w-writer](http://shad0w-writer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
